


Undone

by awintersrose



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Debaucherous Ideas in the Baths, Explicit Sexual Content, If you're the Third, Kinktober, M/M, Polyamory, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, That sometimes go according to plan, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: When the Third Kazekage proposes a plan to relax, there is usually another goal in mind - to the benefit of all.
Relationships: Rasa/Sandaime Kazekage | Third Kazekage/Sasori
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/gifts).



> Happiest birthday to my dear shipcat <3, who also requested the day 25 prompt for Kinktober - Double Penetration, for a certain favorite threesome.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, my dear!
> 
> (This version of the Sandaime Kazekage references @thatshipcat's headcanons, which I adore. Note that Rasa and Tenno are distant cousins. If that is not your cup of tea, then you have been warned.)

The tiles are warm beneath his hands, steam-heated from below, and it’s just as well, since none of them will be making it to the hot pool that was their original destination this night. 

Rasa is willing to bet a fair amount of gold that Tenno has multiple guards already appointed to the entryway of the baths with orders to prevent anyone from disturbing them here. His cousin won’t tell them so. Won’t tell them, even if it’s clear that getting clean is not his intention, from the very moment that they cross the threshold with a certain puppeteer in tow. Wandering hands and sultry eyes always give Tenno away. 

Dirty is the plan - and when the Kazekage wants something, his objectives are always met.

It should have been apparent to Rasa when the bottle of arak made its appearance, presented with crystal cups at their shared meal, when golden eyes glinted across the table with a different kind of hunger in the lamplight. When hazy sunset warmth descended over him, its glow ebbing hotter with each low whisper. When Sasori’s manicured hand settled on his thigh after sharing a look with Tenno. A silent agreement.

The honeyed figs tasted almost too sweet as the Kazekage licked a bit of sticky sweetness from his bottom lip. “Always so serious, Rasa. Too stressed. Perhaps we ought to relax in the baths? It’s been a long week.”

Arguments were even harder to put forth when the puppeteer drew closer. “All three of us.”

Thus Tenno, the devastation, the calamity incarnate, overwhelmed him unaware with the power of a sandstorm overtaking an unprepared caravan. 

As of now, Rasa can’t count Sasori along with himself, for Sasori is complicit - and Tenno’s proclivities, his cravings, they almost seem to be contagious, as if they might catch skin to skin from the power of touch alone. Either that or the incense and lamps burning in the palace baths are those meant for seduction, which Rasa would hardly put past his cousin.

He’s known for raiding the harem for what he wants. 

Tenno gets what he wants, like any sovereign prince. And tonight his sight is set on the two he trusts most; the two he’s called his own. 

It’s how Rasa eventually finds himself spread eagled over his cousin’s lap on the warm tile of a steamy bathing chamber that has seen its share of intimate moments… but not quite like this. The tangle of limbs is almost artful, and that must be Sasori’s doing, for it yields the mark of a discerning eye. 

Not that Rasa can even truly appreciate it, distracted as he is. Tenno’s mouth is demanding, while slender artist’s fingers tug his russet hair back, arching his neck and spine as Sasori drops bruising kisses across Rasa's skin. His other hand drags poison-lacquered nails down Rasa’s spine almost daintily before the puppet master begins to toy around where Tenno is already buried inside him.

The poison is only useful if activated and entering the bloodstream, but the danger always adds to the thrill. 

Loving Sasori is nothing short of thrilling.

“What a good boy you are, Rasa… But this isn’t quite fair.” Sasori makes a petulant sound in his ear, biting the lobe. “In fact it’s rude, making me wait for you. Leaving me no _room_.” 

He presses a finger alongside Tenno’s cock, and Rasa gives a bitten off groan.

The sensation makes him feel full, so full, but it is equally delicious; and so is the quickening of breath that he can feel from both his lovers. Tenno’s movement stutters, and his member pulses inside Rasa, just as the Kazekage shifts upward, hands gripping tense hips.   
  
“Who says you have to wait?” Tenno purrs, amused at what he must see in Sasori's face - what Rasa cannot - and he kisses Sasori hard over Rasa’s shoulder.

Sasori parts from Tenno’s lips with a wet sound, another finger tracing the edge of his hole, the line of Tenno’s cock. “Is our Lord right, Ra-sa? Are you feeling greedy tonight?”

They’ve shared Sasori before, but never Rasa. He’d be lying if he said the thought had never crossed his mind, visited his fantasies. His breath shudders in his chest, and something hot clenches his belly, making Tenno laugh softly.

“Words, Rasa.”

“Y-yes. I am. You can share… me,” he manages, before Sasori pulls his hair back for a kiss as fierce as it is fervent. 

Unwilling to be forgotten, Tenno grinds deeper within him, making Rasa moan. More oil is hastily dripped over him and true to his word, Sasori wastes no time in working him wider around Tenno as his cousin speaks words of praise and pure filth. Fingers are replaced with the blunt head of Sasori’s cock and Rasa’s ability to compose himself is obliterated with a sudden shove of graceful hips. 

He feels fit to burst, stretched over both his lovers, breathing hard as they begin to move in tandem. Sasori’s lips feather kisses across the backs of his shoulders, the nape of his neck. Rasa keens as both men bottom out within him, unable to hold back the sounds, unable to focus on anything but the overwhelming sensation of being filled, taken, ravaged until all thought has fled his mind.

The golden eyes before him speak of Tenno’s inner struggle to cling to self control, and Rasa loses himself in those depths as he has so many times before, hopeless against his love for his prince, the man he's been devoted to for the majority of his life. Never to be forgotten is Sasori's hand at his throat, the press of his body, his panting breath, his sigh. There is no equating the depths of his love into true words - body and soul given to one who longs for that which lasts forever. But they love as Sunans do, in actions over words. To be overtaken by both his lovers is to be held, to be as one, a chance to show them. 

Pleasure crashes over the trio in a chain reaction that seems to rebound in an endless loop of bliss, and when it abates it’s as if every bone in Rasa’s body has been rendered into liquid. 

There is tenderness in the aftermath, and the three remain cuddled as they are on the tiles with damp towels, limbs enmeshed. Rasa’s been wrecked, and if stress relief was the goal, it was certainly met in every way imaginable. 

All while giving Tenno a multitude of new ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you can, I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort: [www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose](http://www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose)  
> Twitter: [www.twitter.com/awintersrosered](https://twitter.com/awintersrosered)


End file.
